Roses Have Thorns They Say
by DecemberL. Rose
Summary: Yes, we've all heard the Truth or Dare Stories, but as Castle would put it, it's Time Honored. Now what's going to happen when an... Innocent game, turns into something more. M for Some smut coming up.
1. Poker Face

**Hey Y'all, I know I had this up before and I took it down, but I needed to tweak it a bit and make it even awesomer. =] I'm going to try and update weekly, but I'm still having some writers block concerning chapters four and on. Well that's not your troubles, so I will leave you with Chapter One of Roses Have Thorns They Say, Entitled: Poker Face. PS I do not own Castle, Damn. =[**

* * *

He ran his hands up her sides, feeling her warm tender skin beneath his fingertips. Goosebumps chilled up her back and across her entire body, but his soft, kind eyes watching her, carefully, lovingly warmed her body and calmed her nerves, But somehow made her feel giddy and childish as well. They were at a ball, something he knew she would appear to dread going to, but truthfully on the inside loved, because she could be girly and feel like a princess. She wore a red beautiful, slinky dress it was backless and fit her end snugly, making her look more curvy and beautiful than usual. Her black sling back heels gave her the perfect height to stare into his eyes longingly. He looked up to her eyes and smiled.

"Dad! Daddy!"

He was puzzled, He looked at her, bemused,

"Kate?"

"Dad? Wake up!"

Rick Castle awoke startled, and very cramped up, his arms crossed on his desk, his daughter, Alexis standing in front of him with a smirk on her face. He looked up at her, sheepish, embarrassed.

"Good morning pumpkin, guess I fell asleep at my desk again, just dreaming." He smiled, hoping to slide by his previous comment.

"Dreaming, huh? and where were you taking Detective Beckett in this dream, and if this gets dirty please feel free to keep it to your self. "

"Excuse me," Castle said, trying to muster up some hurt and objection in his voice. "I would never think of demeaning her character in that way."

"Yeah, uhu, So beautiful dress, in a ball room, spinning around in circles like a lovesick puppy again?"

"Precisely" Rick said, a smile beginning to spread across his face.

"You should just kiss her, and tell her how you feel. I think she likes you dad."

He sat for a moment, daydreaming, longing to dance with Kate anywhere, to hold her and tell her that he has wanted her for so long. When he finally snapped back into reality he noticed that his daughter had left the room and left for school. Leaving him to his thoughts. Moments later his cell phone rang, and Beckett's name appeared on his screen.

"Good morning Detective Beckett, do we have a murder?"

Her voice was uncommonly warm and happy,

" Morning Castle"

He loved hearing her like this, it brought him joy to see her smile, real smiles that lit up her whole face like the stars lit the sky. But suddenly she caught herself , changing her tone, realizing he could sense she was happy to hear his smooth deep voice.

"Oh no, Castle, The boys were just wondering if you were coming in anyhow. You know. "

He could swear she could hear his smirk through the phone.

"The boys were wondering, or You were wondering? "

"Are you coming in or not Castle?" Her voice back to it's demanding and bossy tone. He loved it.

"I'll be in, in a few Don't do anything naughty until I get there."

And with that she hung up her phone, a shy smile creped onto her lips, she tried to fight it off. This happened much to often to Kate when talking to Castle. He made her feel warmer and he made her job a little more fun.

Castle arrived at the Precinct quickly after hanging up with Kate, Singing a Beetles tune in a silly British accent. "And then While I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my lovin' to you. " He smiled goofily at her as he plopped down into the chair beside her desk.

"So, how's the day looking? Gruesome and bloody?" Castle enjoyed the mystery part of the job, but the blood and gore sometimes got to him.

"No actually," Kate said, Peering up from a last piece of paperwork. "Pretty quiet, We're almost done with paperwork, and the Boys were going to order some pizza, guess we called you in for nothing." She was embarrassed that he could see she wanted him there with her, that she actually liked having him around.

"It's never nothing, I always enjoy coming in to see you." He smiled sincerely and Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure Castle, You know flattery will get you no where with me. So you can stop trying" She spat at him, trying to regain her stern composure.

Castle looked at her, almost hurt, He opened his mouth to say something and the Boys, Ryan and Esposito, Walked in carrying a large steaming pizza box. Kate and Rick ate in silence while Ryan and Esposito bickered about nonsense. She leaned over to Rick and looked into his eyes,

"I'm sorry." She said, sincerely and wholeheartedly.

He smiled at her. "Want to go to my place? Hang out for a little bit. If there is nothing to be done here."

"I don't know Castle. " Oh God what was happening? He wanted to hang out with her, In his home, Why did she like this idea so much? And why did it make her so nervous?

"Come on Beckett, You owe me, you hurt my feelings." He stuck out his bottom lip trying to give her his best puppy dog face.

She fought with herself internally trying to think of what she should do. She liked the idea of being with Castle, in his apartment, She enjoyed when they were together and had their little chats, she could open up with him, feel more herself, she had a self with him, she didn't have to be Detective Beckett, She was just, Kate.

But he was getting to her, he was getting inside her, he made her feel special, she wasn't special, she had to be Detective Beckett she couldn't be Kate, it would ruin everything. Everything what? There wasn't anything in her life but the precinct, and Castle. Hell why not? Come on Kate say yes before you loose your nerve.

"Sure Castle, Come on lets go before I change my mind." And she started out the room, Castle on her tail like a puppy following his owner home.

The ride to Castles loft was unnerving, She could feel him taking quick glances at her every few moments, But she seemed to like it, as she thought of it she could feel a smile forming on her lips and her cheeks turned a rosy pink. She had to keep cool, or else she would loose all self control. Can't let Castle see her like that, Not yet, She'd have to make him wait for it, he'd have to want it. They walked up to his Loft, and in the door. He did have a lovely place, Big, open and very empty. Shit! Alexis and Martha were gone for the day, they were alone, all alone. He took his coat and hers, leading her to his couch.

"Sit, Some wine?"

"Yes, thank you." Maybe this wouldn't be to bad, they would chat a bit and then she could leave, say she had some work to do or, something. Although she did like being in his presence, she felt at home with him, comfortable.

He poured to glasses of wine and took a seat next to her, handing her, her glass and placing his on the table in front of them.

"So, slow day today?" Castle said, turning to face her more.

"Yes very slow, a bit boring. Well we can't have insane killers every day."

"No, Huh, Boring, I guess you could say that. How would you like to make it a little more interesting, a little more fun maybe?"

"How's that Castle?" Kate asked suspiciously peering up over her glass.

"We can play a little game, what do you say?"

"What game Castle?"

"You have to say you will first. Please. "

He looked so cute, smiling at her like that, like a little kid asking to go play with his friends, except he wanted to play with her. A game, what kind of game did he have in mind? It couldn't get to bad, she could get out of it of she needed, and Castle was a gentleman, and he cared about her, he knew her, he wouldn't do anything to compromise her honor, or would he? No, he was a good man. A great man, Such a handsome man. Ok Stop it Kate, she thought to herself.

"Sure Castle, What's the game? You want to kick your ass in Texas Hold em?"

"Well As tempting, and oh so sexy as that sounds, I was thinking a nice long game of Truth or Dare."

Oh god Kate what have you gotten yourself into, she thought. Castle wanted to play truth or dare, he would. Of course Rick Castle would do something like this, get her to play a stupid game so he could ask her personal possibly incriminating questions and watch her make a complete fool of herself. On the other hand, She could turn this into some fun. She knew Castle wanted her, that was obvious, but did she want to want him was the problem. She did like watching him squirm, maybe this game could give her the perfect opportunity to do so. After wrestling her thoughts she looked at him, an evil, devilish smile across her face.

"Sure Castle, You first."

He was ecstatic, He didn't think she would agree. Wonderful.

"Alright then, Truth or Dare?"

She moved closer to him as she pondered, she kneeled next to him. Her chest almost resting on his side, her hair covered her face just enough for it to be sexy, she leaned in to him, her lips grazing his ear ever so softly to send warm goose bumps all over his body. And she whispered in his ear,

"Dare me Ricky."


	2. I Like It Rough

**Okay, I was going to update weekly, but this chapter just couldn't wait. I hope you like it, and now expect only once weekly updates. =] And now, I present to you, Chapter 2 of Roses Have Thorns They Say: I Like It Rough. =] Oh I need to say, I do not own Castle, =[  
**

* * *

He shuttered under her words, it was so damn sexy, it turned him into mush, very hard mush. He could tell what she was thinking, He would give her some sexual, obscene dare, and from the sound of her voice, she wanted it. But he wasn't going to give it to her, Not yet. He was close enough where he could whisper into her ear.

"I dare you," He said in his most seductive voice, he could feel her chest rise against his side, she was right there, she wanted him and she wanted him to seduce her.

"I dare you, to accompany me to a party this weekend."

He said as he turned to face her completely, flushing all seductive tones from his voice. She almost fell face first into his lap from her previous position.

"What? Castle." She was confused and disappointed. She had wanted him to dare her to do something sexual, at least to get into her underwear.

"Yes, I have a party to go to this weekend, a book release for a friend, and I need a beautiful, charming, smart woman to accompany me. Now I have one." He smiled at her warmly. And he could swear he saw he smile back in appreciation to his feelings towards her.

"Thank you Castle." She said. Feeling happy that he thought she was beautiful and charming and smart, but still disappointed she couldn't turn him to much, Just yet.

"My turn." he chimed in. "You didn't think I'd let you end this game so quickly did you?, No, no, no, Kate, This game will go on until one of us gives up in defeat."

"So this game could last forever?" She said trying to sound annoyed.

"Yes it could." He moved back, closer to her "Unless you back out of a dare, I do tend to get a little, Naughty when playing with a beautiful woman."

She looked into his eyes seductive licking her lips knowing he couldn't take his eyes off her lips. _I could get used to this_. She pretended as if she hated his attention on her but really she craved it, it made her feel sexy, which she really was.

"Truth or dare castle?"

"Truth, and make it good." the low grumble in his voice as he said "good" sent something through her, she got chills, and a devilish smile spread across her face.

_Oh damn, I've got nothing, what could I possibly ask him that he wouldn't tell me normally. Anything sexual he would admit willingly just to get me hot, or annoyed, can't tell which. But anything to personal will just ruin the mood. Damn it. I'll just go with it. _

They were still sitting close enough to hold a dime between their lips, how she was resisting his tender lips was beyond her. She stood up, breaking the tension between them, and the temptation to take him right there. She tugged at her tightly fitting jeans trying to make her outfit sexier, it wasn't working out in her favor. She suddenly got an idea. A brilliant, awful idea. She turned and stood right over him, her legs outside his, her fingers absently twirling her hair.

"Rick," She said, "I don't think I'm in the right attire for this game," She motioned to her clothes running her hands down her body from her chest, "I'm a bit, restricted and uncomfortable. Do you think you could help me out?"

She leaned into him, toying with his buttons, his eyes on her completely, waiting for her next move, like a gazelle watching, waiting for the cheetah to capture it.

"This shirt looks like it would be comfy, do you mind?" She asked him, as she started down the buttons. He just nodded, bewildered by her actions. She worked slowly, tugging lightly at his shirt with each button, driving his body insane. She looked back at her work, and pulled his shirt open revealing his bare chest to her. She couldn't resist herself, her hands moved to his chest feeling her way down, he was gorgeous, his chest strong and firm, he must lift, a lot. What he could do to her, she let her mind wander to his bedroom, and his kitchen counter, and his couch, as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest, feeling him tense up under his fingers. It amused and aroused her. Finally she floated back to him pushing herself off his chest standing upright. She pulled her shirt up over her body, revealing her creamy white midsection staring him in the face. Her black lace bra the only thing keeping him from devouring her. She dropped her shirt onto his lap, and he just watched her, his eyes following her fingers like a cat. She moved down to her jeans, slowing unbuttoning them, zipping down her fly and sliding them down her long smooth legs. She stepped out of her newly shed clothing and stood a still dazed Rick up taking his crème colored dress shirt his large firm frame.

She had never looked sexier he thought, sitting next to him in his shirt. She was beautiful to begin with, no doubt of that, but she looked right in his shirts, they fell around her body perfectly.

"So, it's still your turn. I have to ask you a question don't I? A very hard, question." She looked him up and down, he had calmed and now was just sporting a goofy yet sexy grin. Usual Castle, she thought.

"Castle, Please tell me, what was going through your mind while I was changing into your shirt? And how hard was it watching me and not doing a thing? I gotta say though, I'm impressed you're will power is extraordinary."

She was good, he had no trouble telling her exactly what he was thinking and exactly what he would have done if he didn't have any respect for her. And she knew what she was doing, she knew how to get to him and how to make him want for it. But he'd play along, it'd be a trip, but a very fun one.

"Oh Kate, I think you know exactly what was going on in my head, but I'll tell you, because I know you want to hear it. What's it going to do to you? Does it get you hot?"

He smiled, he knew what he was doing too. She wanted him and now he could clearly see it. But he was going to make her wait for it, and make her work. She wasn't getting off that easy, and he wouldn't let her have it just like that. If they were going to do this, go as far as they could it'd be special. That's what she deserved, and he wanted to give it to her.

"My mind was a blur, the entire time, it was very sexy watching you do that, driving me crazy to be honest, it took all I had not to touch you, your skin just looks so soft and warm, but I couldn't do that, not without your word. I'd never do anything to you that could jeopardize your honor, well without your consent. But it was all very sensual, beautiful even. And I will say I had a little fantasy going on in my head of taking you on the couch. But you're planning that for later, aren't you?"

How could he be so cocky and yet so very honorable. He was drenched in sex appeal, and it was all for her. She still couldn't believe a man such as Rick Castle wanted her. Yes, she did know what he was thinking and it was sexy, so very sexy hearing him tell her. Kate wanted him, but she couldn't break just yet, she'd have to keep tease him just a little bit longer.

"So, truth or dare?"

She thought about it a minute. Truth, he'd ask her how she felt about him, or what she really wanted to do to him. Yeah he probably already knew, but saying it out loud, that yes she wanted Rick, and she could possibly be falling for him. That scared the shit out of her. Dare, he wouldn't take it that far yet, but he could test the waters. He could get her naked, he might kiss her. She took a sharp breath in and closed her eyes.

"Dare"

"Dare, Really? Alright then. I dare you to give me a massage, I've got some knots, kinky knots, maybe you could work them out for me." He winked at her and noticed that she blushed a bit, it was cute, seeing her be sexy, and adorable and just all around amazing.

"Alright then Castle, turn around." He did as she said, he had his back facing Kate and he felt kind of vulnerable, not seeing what she was doing to him. He felt her get on her knees on the couch and suddenly her hands were on him, rubbing his back with little circles using the palms of her hands. It felt incredible, he knew she must be good with her hands, but this was amazing. She worked her way up to his shoulders using her nimble fingers to work out the kinks in his neck.

"Damn, you are stiff." she whispered, seductively into his ear. Not realizing just how, _Stiff, _he really was. He just chuckled and let her continue her work. She started on his upper arms a bit, feeling just how strong he was, he must do something, because writing does not give you a body like he had. She moved her work to his chest, leaning over him from behind to reach around. She started to rub him from chest to belly and heard him growl in appreciation.

He could feel her breath on the nape of his neck and it was giving him goose bumps. He loved the attention she was giving him and his body, her fingers were sending sparks through him and her palms calmed them and aroused him in a way he never felt before. It was sensual what she was doing, it was more romantic that sexy at the moment, and he loved it. When her arms were draped over him rubbing circles into his lover chest he grabbed them gently and turned around to face her, her arms still in his hands.

They were so close, she was almost sitting on his lap, they were both half naked, she in his shirt and almost nothing more and him now just in his jeans, they were so quiet, looking into each others eyes, and it occurred to them that there was no going back from this. Tonight they were sharing something with one another that they had never with anyone else, this was special and beautiful, they may not have sex, but this was something totally different in itself, this was the beginning of love.

"Truth or dare." he whispered not waiting to ruin the moment, but needing to hear her voice.

"Truth." She said, not letting her eyes leave his.

He knew he wanted to ask her how she felt about him, he wanted to know if this was really the beginning of something for them. He also knew he couldn't ask that, he had to let her get there herself, if he asked, this whole evening would be ruined and she would shut him out. So he decided to just play the game.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked a grin playing at his lips.

Kate started to prepare herself for the attack, she had to be honest after all. "Yes." She squeaked out. And Rick was on her, his hands attacking her stomach and under her arms, both of them couldn't stop laughing even after he had given up his torture on her. Once they had slowed down to light giggles Kate realized the position they were in. She looked up at Rick, who was straddling her belly her knees up still in defense. He slowly shifted positions sitting on the couch and bringing her legs to rest upon his lap. They calmed down completely and Kate rested her head against the arm of the couch. She was stretched out over Rick Castle, in his loft, playing Truth or Dare with him, and she honestly couldn't think of the last time she was this relaxed or had this much fun.

"Who's turn is it?" She asked.

"I think yours"

"Okay Castle, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said, feeling like a bad ass, even though he was playing a 13 year olds game.

Kate stood up and walked to his kitchen, she went into the refrigerator and claimed a bottle or chocolate sauce. She beckoned for Castle to follow her, and he did. Once in the kitchen together, Kate dripped some chocolate on her finger and licked it off, watching Castle watch her. She dripped some more and it "accidentally" Dripped between her breasts.

"Oops" She said, looking up at him through heavily lidded beautiful eyes. She watched as he followed the drop of chocolate with his eyes and poured just a bit mover over herself. Kate started to finger the chocolate off herself and lick it off with her fingers. Rick watched her intently, trying to keep from getting to aroused. Kate hoisted herself up onto his counter top and lifted a leg into the air. She dripped chocolate from mid calf up her thigh stopping before it came to close, she wasn't Nikki Heat after all.

"I'm such a klutz." She said, low and sexy. " Would you mind terribly helping me with this."

"Wait, what?" He said, making sure she really did just ask him to lick chocolate off her body.

"I dare you." That was is, she had just hit number one on his list of sexiest women. Rick took the bottle from her hand. She lay back on the counter and he started to drip it over the parts of her stomach not covered by his shirt, he dripped some along her other leg making sure not to drip the chocolate to high up, he was a gentleman. He then placed the chocolate on the counter and started at her legs, he placed his lips on her calf darting his tongue out to taste the sweet dark liquid. He started up her legs gently kissing up her soft thighs rubbing them with his hands. He heard a small moan escape her mouth as he got higher and he smiled against her skin. He hands moved first, up towards her hips and her sides, holding her still and feeling her smooth flesh beneath his fingertips. He kissed and licked her stomach, making her giggle and moan a bit. He looked up at her from her stomach. Kate's eyes were closed and at the moment her hands were in his hair.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She whispered.

"How much are you enjoying this?" He asked eagerly.

She giggled, "Kinda a lot, shut up." She said opening her eyes to find him grinning like an idiot back up at her. She sat up sticky and wet, in a few ways. She could still feel the touch of his lips on her body and it made her happy. She looked at Rick who's hands were still at her hips.

"I think I need a shower." With that Kate stood up took Rick's hand and headed for the bathroom. Once inside she dropped his hand and started the shower. She looked over at him, he was bewildered, he had no idea where she was going at any given time, and he looked like he loved it. She stepped inside fully clothed and watched as he watched her, be truly Extraordinary.


	3. Speechless

**Hey there, nothing much to say right now, So just going to say, Here's Chapter three of Roses Have Thorns They Say: Speechless. Oh and yes, Sadly I do know own Castle. =[**

**

* * *

**She stood in Rick's shower getting soaking wet. She felt as if she had just gained 20 pounds. The water soaked through his shirt and both of them could clearly see her black lace bra and panties peeking through. The now wet shirt clung to her curves tightly, hugging her. _I think I could have some fun with this one. _She caught Rick watching her, and bent over picking up a bar of soap lathering up her body under and over his shirt. She was covered in bubbles. Her skin was slippery and shining covered by a sheen of soap.

"Rick, Your shirt was all dirty."

She said, seductively Unbuttoning the shirt. All the chocolate was washed out, she rinsed it out some more and rung it out placing it in the sing near the bath. She stood almost Naked in his shower. Rick licking his lips at her wet shimmering body in front of him.

"Truth or Dare Rick?"

"Dare!" He rushed out.

She Smirked at him, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"I dare you," she paused "Get in here, Take your pants off though, wouldn't want to get those all wet and ruined."

He stood up, grinning like a five year old in a toy store. He undid his belt buckle, unzipped his fly and his pants fell to his ankles. He kicked his pants aside.

"How's this?" He asked. Showing off a bit, doing a little dance for her.

"Perfect," She giggled, "Come on. Get in."

She stood aside and gave him room to join her. He stepped in the shower next to Kate. Why they were both in their underwear they didn't know. Her hair was matted to the sides of her face and her makeup was starting to run, still she looked as beautiful as ever. Kate looked around finding the shampoo, and started lathering her hair.

He smiled at her, perplexed and amused. She was honestly taking a shower, clad in her underwear, with him. _Hell, Can't complain, it's further than we've gotten yet. And she looks Sexy all wet and hot. _He turned her around and started to rinse the soap out of her hair. Pulling it through his fingers. Her hands fell to her sides and she let him work. It felt amazing. He pulled conditioner through, massaging it into her scalp. Was he trying to give her an Orgasm right there? She turned to face him, his hands falling to her shoulders. Kate looked Rick in the eyes, She realized this wasn't a game anymore. There was more there, she was feeling something for him and he was for her. There was a loving touch when her washed her hair. He traced circles along her back and neck and she stared into his eyes. They stood there wordlessly not wanting to end their moment together. Finally she smiled and grabbed the shampoo bottled and poured some into his hair.

They sat in his living room sipping wine and laughing about nothing. She couldn't believe she was having so much fun with him. Honestly, she did believe it, she always thought she would enjoy spending time with Rick, but she wouldn't admit that. He was such a sweet; caring; considerate; handsome; man. After they had gotten out of the shower he gave her a towel and went to get her a new shirt and a pair of his boxers, Sponge Bob, so she could feel more comfortable. He changed into a pair of flannel pants. He looked so Hot and rugged standing there like he was. Time was zipping past their heads and before they knew it, it was 11:00, and Kate was in no shape to be driving home. So she agreed to stay the night. _Only because I shouldn't be driving home_, she told herself. She went to stand up and started to stumble off balance. Rick took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"You can sleep here, it's more comfortable, I'll take the couch."

"No, no Rick," she said turning to look him in the eyes "That's not fair, I don't want to take your bed from you." She was slurring her words and really didn't want to argue with him, she was getting so tired. Her eyes were drooping and she was leaning against him to stay upright.

"Come on Kate, take the bed, you're more drunk than I am, and you will definitely appreciate a comfortable bed in the morning." He sat her on the bed and she started to curl up under the covers, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Lets make a compromise," She said giggling at her own voice. "I'll stay in the bed, but you stay with me. I don't like sleeping alone when I'm drunk anyhow." She smiled at her idea hoping he would accept, she didn't want to sleep in his big bed alone and she knew he could keep her company and keep her warm through the night. Kate tugged at his arm. "Please Rick." She loved the taste of his name on her lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes, please. Come here," She pouted, "I'm tired."

He smiled at her, even drunk she was adorable. He turned down the light, and got into bed behind her. She took hold of his arm and he rested himself behind her. His arm draped over her middle comfortably. He couldn't help think this is how it should always be. She looked so beautiful in his dress shirts, how perfect life would be if she could wake up in them every morning.

"You alright like this?" He had to ask her, just to make sure she didn't mind being so close to him.

"Mmmm." She hummed contently, warmly hugging his arm and drifting off to sleep. She knew she was getting very close to the writer, probably letting him in to far, to fast, but right then she didn't care, at that moment it just felt right.


	4. Eh Eh, Nothing else I can say

**Hey Y'all! Sorry I didn't update last night, I was working late and I didn't realize I wouldn't be home in time. I hope you like the chapter, it was harder for me to write, I had some fork in the road issues here and where I am now. But, please tell me how you feel about it. Now here it is, Chapter four of Roses Have Thorns They Say: Eh Eh, Nothing else I can say. Once again, I do not own Castle ABC does, sad panda face, now go enjoy. =]  
**

* * *

She drifted awake, floating down from a beautify horrifying dream.

Kate looked down at herself and she was standing in a beautiful white gown. It flowed so gracefully, and hugged her curves just right. She was in a room, it felt like a Church, and it sure as hell smelled like a church. A delicate, lace, veil covered her face. She could tell she looked beautiful, a mirror stood in front of her. Her hair was curled with a beautiful flowered pin set in place. She stood so elegantly and tall. Kate was confused, but she felt happy and somehow content. She was anxious, waiting for what was to come, and like magic the doors in front of her swung open and put an end to her pondering. There were people sitting in the pews, all looking to her, smiling, and she smiled back and it all hit her, she was getting married. But to whom? She stared down the isle, no matter how confused she was she couldn't wipe that excided, warm, contagious smile off her face. She was happy to be marring whom ever it was. And then she saw him, her soon to be husband, standing tall and proud, looking at her like she had never seen him look at another woman. The smile on her face grew wider as she kept staring at him. He looked so handsome in his suit, he looked nervous, she had never seen him nervous, it was cute. She got to the end of the isle and looked into Richard Castle's eyes, and after a few short minutes said the words she had been longing to say for so long.

"I do"

She looked at the arm laying across her abdomen, the dream had scared her, how could she be falling for him? How could she be happy with the thought of marrying him? How was she even in his bed? What was this? He was touching her, not in a very sexual way but still, they were there together in bed, after a night of drinking and dares. That's probably all this was to him. Drinking and dares, she could never be his, he had a new girl every week, he would never want her forever, or even just as his next wife. But still, she couldn't shake the thought of how happy they looked, staring into each others eyes. And he was so sweet, with her it wasn't just charm and sweet talking, he cared, he genuinely was sweet to her. Oh lord, she was falling fast, Tumbling with no wall to grasp. But for right now that was alright with her. She would enjoy having him there next to her. And for that moment it made her so very happy.

Rick noticed that Kate was awake and sat up, looking over at her. Hopefully she wouldn't mind them sharing a bed. And hopefully she would want to do this more often, but in a different context. Kate was different, she was special. He felt something for her that he never had for his ex wives or any women for that matter. He wanted to keep her, forever. He used to focus on catching the next young thing, now his only concern was winning her, winning her heart, because that was a prize only she could give out, and her heart and her trust were things she did not give out often, or at all. He decided to focus on the moment and just be happy he had spent a night with her, feeling her warm body next to his. He started to draw patterns on her bare midriff, sending chills and goose bumps up her entire body. She turned to face him, Laying on her back. He continued his patterns on her stomach. How firm and tight it was. But still holding a feminine soft nature to it. There was no doubt about it to anyone, Kate Beckett was beautiful.

She smiled at him, it warmed his entire body to see her smile, she was happy about what happened last night.

"Good Morning." She said.

"What a lovely morning it is." He said back, then looking out the window at the beautiful spring sky, filled with color, hope, and life.

"Rick?" She asked, she could feel the caution in her voice, she was nervous of what was about to happen next, if she let it.

"Yes, Kate?" He loved calling her by her first name and he loved hearing his name out of her mouth. But why did she sound so scared? She had that cute little furrow in her brow, and the sweet small frown on her lips, she looked like a hungry kitten and it was oh so adorable.

"Thank you, for last night. I mean, because I was drunk and all, I couldn't have gotten home, and I would have been very scared alone and all, so, well thank you, very much."

God she felt stupid, rambling on, stammering about her own stupidity. But the look on his face wasn't in amusement or mockery, Kate was relieved.

"No problem Kate, It was my pleasure. We had fun last night. And you know the game isn't over. But we should do this again soon. This, that we did last night."

She studied him thinking of her response. She so much just wanted to kiss him, he had the most adorable face on. He was biting his bottom lip, and his eyebrows were raised in anticipation. But she couldn't. She could uproot her entire life now, just because that little twinkle in his eye was just for her. _I will do this, eventually. I want him, but just not now. I still need some time. Jesus I don't want to. But lord I have to wait. _

"We should get dressed, There's probably work to get done."

She stood up quick before she lost her nerve. She wanted to stay in bed with him forever. It was the best feeling she's had in quite some time.

Rick looked at her, disappointed by her absence but not at all surprised. He knew he could get her back though. He hoped to God he could get her back with him like that, even for just a bit. He had to be with her, she was everything he's ever wanted and needed, and he knew that she felt the same.

They got to the precinct early to avoid wayward glances for showing up together. But that didn't stop the boys from giving them a few suggestive looks.

"What?" She snapped at them

The boys may act like twelve year olds at times and they pick on Kate constantly but they were terrified of her, when she was angry. She could sense their nerves and slipped them a sweet smile.

"So what's going on for today?" She asked.

And as if someone was listening, a call came in.

"We've got a murder." Esposito said, and everyone filed out of the precinct.

Kate and Rick followed Ryan and Esposito to the crime scene. It was a typical New York home, you never would have thought a murder would take place there, neither would the residents. They all walked into the home ready for a typical run of the mill shooting, stabbing or poisoning. Nothing could have prepared them for what came next.


	5. Monster

**Hey everyone! This is the fifth chapter of my story. After next week, the sixth chapter, I'm going on Hiatus for a few weeks, to catch up on some other things and to write as many chapters as I can so I wont get backed up. I promise I wont be gone long, just a few weeks. No, I do not own Castle, ABC does. I'm just an aspiring writer using their characters to let out frustration and creative juices. Now here is chapter five of Roses Have Thorns They Say: Monster.  
**

* * *

The scene was set. A little girl, no older than six, sitting in a chair around a small table. The table was set for a tea party, three stuffed animals occupied the remaining chairs. There was no blood, no mess, it just looked as if she were sitting at a tea party. The poor child probably was. Her hair was fiery red, and pin straight, freckles covered her pale, sunken face. She was a beautiful little girl, petite. She would have been lovely, grown up to be a homecoming queen, now she'll never get the chance.

Kate and Rick walked into the room, told to brace themselves for what was coming. Kate saw the site first, and couldn't hold back her gasp. Rick came up behind her and gulped, it was terrible. He wanted to cry.

"Beckett," Ryan called over to her, "There's a note, it's for Castle."

Rick could barely stand, he was still in shock. They've had child cases before, but this one was just sick. He walked over to the table where Kate and Ryan stood, composing himself. He took the note from Kate and read.

_Mister Castle, Do you like my scene? I chose the child just for you, remarkable resemblance isn't it? Her name is Molly, she has a sister don't you know. Lucy. Lets see if you can find her. I have a little surprise for you and the lovely Detective Beckett. _

_I'll be waiting. _

"What is this?" he blurted out, he was scared and outraged. He felt as if he were just threatened. Someone killed this little girl because of him. And he was holding her sister, possibly killer her sister, all because of him.

"I don't know" Kate whispered.

"What's here? Clues? Anything?"

"The crime scene is clean, the girl died from." she paused, not wanting to go any further. "She died from a shot to the back of her head. He cleaned up after himself. Any trace of anyone is gone.

"He has a surprise for us."

Back at the precinct Rick sat in his spot next to Kate's desk as she spoke with the girls parents. He couldn't bare to be there. It would be the worst day of their lives, and he couldn't see that. Everyone searched for clues but nothing came up. The man was good. He knew how to do his job. He watched as Kate showed the family the way out, giving her condolences once again. The couple was in their late twenties, early thirties. The woman was a larger scale of little Molly, her tear stained face covered by a tissue, her husband, a strong, dark haired man held her as they walked out tears trickling onto his cheeks as well.

Kate walked to her desk and sat down next to Castle, she put her hand over his for just a second.

" Molly York, five years old, her sister Lucy is her identical twin. Her parents, Luke and Rebecca were at work, the girls were suppose to be home with the nanny. They left the house around five, and the Nanny, Linda Gates was there with the girls. Now we can't find her."

Castle shook his head, he didn't know what to do. He was lost for words and thoughts.

"He did this because of me, Why, What did I do, And how do we find him, What are we going to do just wait for him,"

Castle was on the brink of tears and Kate could see it. She rested her hand on top of his again. She knew this man was trying to get to him about his own daughter. She looked just like Alexis, and even if she hadn't, Castle had a soft spot for children to begin with. He was one himself. But now wasn't the time for jokes. Just then the phone rang. And Kate answered it still trying to console Castle.

"Beckett"

"Hello Katie," a sly greasy voice answered her on the other end. "May I please speak with Ricky, he is there isn't he?"

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say.

"Can you please hold for one second, thank you."

She motioned over to Ryan and Esposito, that it was their mystery man. There was nothing really they could do but record the call and play it back later. She raised the phone back to her ear.

"Who is this?" She sternly demanded into the phone.

"Oh why don't you just call me, your mystery man, now may I please speak to Ricky, I really would like to tell him where to find Lucy. But if you don't want her family to see her alive again, I could always just tell you."

She handed the phone to Rick.

"Where is the little girl?"

"Good Morning Ricky, how are you? Now if you'd like to start over and be a little more polite maybe I can tell you where to find her Alive."

"Good morning, I've been better, could you please tell me where to find Lucy?"

"Oh now that wasn't to hard was it? Much better. Now Ricky, There is an Ice Cream Parlor you used to take your daughter Alexis named Treats. Do you remember it?"

"Yes I remember the place."

"Very good, Now I would like you to go there, you'll find Lucy, very much alive."

"Is she there now?"

"No silly, I have to take her there of course, try there in about an hour. Does noon sound to early for an ice cream cone? Well no bother she'll enjoy the early snack, I'll be waiting for you Ricky."

Rick went to say something else to the Mystery man but he had already hung up. He looked at Kate.

"You know Treat's, the ice cream parlor on Walker?"

"Yeah, I've been there before."

"We have to get there now, he has Lucy and he's taking her there."

They got into the car and stared driving down to the Parlor, they drove in complete silence, neither knew what to say, this was turning out to be one terrible day. They reached the ice cream parlor in record time and sitting on the other side of the colored glass window, was little Lucy.

"Lucy." Kate said to her. She knelt next to the small child on the bench. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett, are you alright?"

The little girl was frightened, but she sat still clutching an ice cream cone that was starting to melt.

"The bad man killed Molly" she said trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, sweetie he did, we're very sorry, but we're trying to catch the bad man."

Kate could almost cry, this little girl, she was terrified, this man had killed her sister and had kidnapped her. She would never be the same. She wouldn't be able to grow up a normal girl because of this horrifying experience this man was forcing on her.

"Lucy, is there anything you can tell me about the Bad man?"

Lucy shook her head, tears streamed down her face, this little girl would never be the same, she would never be right.

"The bad man, he told me if I said anything he would hurt Mama and Daddy. He called Miss Gates, he told her, her sister was hurt, he told her he was a good man he told her he was a police man, he told her he would take care of us. But he didn't, he didn't Miss Kate, He Killed Molly!" The little girl was sobbing and she had put her ice cream cone on the table. She flung her arms around Kate's neck and cried. Kate just pat her back.

"It's going to be alright Lucy, It's alright. I've got you, the bad man can't get you."

She sat with Lucy cradling her. She couldn't get anything more out of her right now. All she could do was be happy she was alright.


	6. Disco Heaven

Hey Y'all, sorry this is late, busyyy stuff. And like I said, this is the last chapter before I go on Hiatus for a little bit. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of Roses Have Thorns They Say: Disco Heaven. Ohh and I don't own Castle =[

Kate sat in her bedroom staring into her closet. She had to go to the party with Castle tonight. And she had to find something to wear. The case was still on but they had done all they could do until they found the nanny. There was security as the York's home, they were tracing any calls that came into the precinct, unless it was their Mystery man. So the only thing they could do now was wait.

The party was for one of Castle's writer friends. A book launch or something, one of those parties she wouldn't be caught dead at, except for her dare to go with him. Kate would never admit it but she was excited to go. She wanted to dress up pretty and have Rick look at her like the most beautiful woman on earth. And she wanted to spend time with him, have drinks, dance and have him hold her. After a case like this she just wanted to be in his arms.

Her phone rang next to her bed and she jumped to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Why hello Miss Beckett, are you getting ready for our evening together?"

The voice of Rick Castle voice always made her feel better, is was so warm, deep and calming. He was the most charming man she'd ever met, and the fact that he was charming her made it all so much better. She didn't want to admit to him that she had nothing to wear and that she was still sitting on her bed in her sweat pants and an old t-shirt. But somehow he already knew that.

"Now Kate, I know you probably have a beautiful dress hanging in your closet waiting for you to make it sparkle with your being, but I also have a dress that could use your beauty. So get in the shower, and start primping yourself because I'm going to be over in a half an hour."

"Castle, I will not be ready in half an hour."

"Well then, I'll wait in your living room, we have plenty of time, I'm just so excited, and I'm very impatient today, I couldn't wait to come give you your dress. Now go! Get into the shower, unless you'd like me to help you with that also."

"Good bye Castle."

She stood in her room in the dress he had picked out for her. The red dress had a plummeting neckline that fell about an inch above her belly button. The straps crisscrossed, revealing her entire back, halting just above her bottom. Of course he loved this dress. It showed off everything he loved about her body. She stood in front of the mirror and took a good hard look, she was a damn sexy woman. Her legs were long and toned, her arms were slender and feminine and her entire body was, well, sexy. And damn it she was going to flaunt it tonight. She was a sexy woman and she was going to have a damn handsome man on her arm and she was going to have fun. She strapped her red sling back stiletto heels onto her feet and strut out of her room looking wonderful.

Rick was leaning against the couch looking at her book collection as she walked in, he immediately stood straight when he got a glimpse of his date. She looked spectacular, only Kate Beckett could turn him the way she had.

"You look incredible." He said, admiring the beautiful creature in front of him.

She blushed. "Thank you, and thank you for the dress, it's beautiful.

"You make it beautiful, Now, shall we?"

Rick Castle may not have known it, but he had just won Kate Beckett's heart.

All eyes were on Rick and Kate as they entered. They looked very nice together. To be truthful they looked perfect together. They were perfect together. Castle showed Kate to her seat and they sat down. A man came over and took their drink order and left quickly.

"Kate?" Rick asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

He looked so cute, like a teenaged boy asking his crush to dance. Oh lord she was his crush, that's exactly what was happening. But of course on a larger scale. They weren't fourteen. It was a nervous feeling but she kind of liked it. Him having some sort of crush on her.

"I'd love to Rick." She smiled at him and his smile grew wider in return. He was ecstatic to just have her there and she seemed to like it as well.

They got on the dance floor and he took her hand in his and put his other on her waist. She held his hand and put hers on his shoulder. He was a very strong man, his shoulder felt so nice under her hand. He seemed to be flexing under her touch. They waltzed around the room elegantly and she felt like the entire room was watching. She felt like a princess and she liked it. For once she didn't mind the attention for just a minute she liked everyone seeing that she was dancing with Rick Castle.

They smiled and talked and had a lovely time on the dance floor, after a few songs both his hands fell to her hips and hers wrapped around his neck.

"Rick, Thanks for daring me to do this. I never would have come if you had just asked, and I'm glad I did come, this has been the most fun I've had in a long time."

Rick looked touched that she was having a good time with him. The twinkle in his eye was sparkling again, just for her.

"Anytime Kate, Does this mean next time I ask you to come with me to one of these events, you will?"

"You know what Castle, I think I might. Why? Do you plan on inviting me to any more of these any time soon?"

"I have these to go to all the time, and most of the time it gets boring, but next time I have one to go to I know I can bring you along to make it more fun."

"Rick, that's sweet. Thank you." She was genuinely having a good time, he made her laugh, he made her smile and her certainly made her happy. Something in her was changing, she was starting to feel something for him and she was staring to open up, to Rick Castle.

They sat back down and downed their last drink. They stood up and half stumbled out of the party giggling and tipsy. They had called a cab to come and get them out side the building. The cab picked them up and started to drive. The cabbie in front suddenly spoke.

"Wasn't Lucy just a lovely child a shame she had to go the way she did?"

"What?" Kate fell back to reality, her hazy love spell blown out the window. "Who are you?"

"Oh, me, I'm no one, how was your night, are you ready for your surprise yet?"

The Car suddenly came to a halt and out the window they could see. They weren't anywhere near their home, or civilization.

"Please get out of the car." He said

They got out of the car all together and stood staring at each other. The man pulled out a gun holding it up at Kate.

"Now Richard. I'm doing this for your own good. She isn't good enough to be your muse. Look at her, She's a slut. Do you see that dress?"

"Don't you DARE say a word against her" He spat at him, How dare he call her a slut, how dare he say anything about her, did he know anything about her? No. She was amazing, she was extraordinary.

"Oh, now, now Ricky. Don't get angry. She's not good enough for you. You may like her, you may even love her, but does she appreciate you? Does she love you back? No, no she doesn't. She doesn't even want to be your muse."

He kept rambling on and the anger was building in Kate, she did like him, she didn't know if she loved him yet, but she certainly did like him. And if she was going to die right now, oh god she might die, she wanted him to know, to know exactly what she was feeling, that she did like him a lot, oh god Rick. She snapped back to reality and looked to Rick, he was angry, yelling at this evil man, the man was getting impatient and snapped. A single gunshot thundered through the woods, and everything stopped.


	7. So Happy I Could Die

Hey Y'all, sorry it took this long to update. Honestly I haven't written fan fiction this whole past month, I've been focusing on my other fiction and the other aspects of my life. I'm not exactly sure how I'll be updating from now on, if it'll be weekly or bi-weekly, but we'll find out next week, if I have something ready. I Hope You like it, reviews make me smile and I do not own Castle blah blah blah. Now After a month of waiting I have for you chapter seven of Roses Have Thorns They Say: So Happy I Could Die.

"Goodbye Nikki Heat."

Rick Castle stared down as a bloody Kate Beckett and didn't know what to do. He was always the man with a plan, he could handle anything that was thrown at him, but right now he was scared as all hell, and had no clue what to do.

"Castle." Kate struggled to get out.

Rick knelt by her side and tried to find where the bullet hit. She had been hit in her abdomen, he could see the blood pouring from under her dress. She looked at him, fear bundled in her eyes. For the first time she looked truly scared and nervous. He had never wanted to see her like this, especially because this was all his fault.

"Kate I'm so sorry, this is my fault."

"Please, Castle, just help me."

Rick had dialed 911 but he didn't know where they were. He had to call the precinct to get them to track their cell phones, Esposito answered the call,

"Yo, how's the party, get Beckett to dance with you yet?"

"Esposito, Beckett's been hit, we're in the middle of the woods, I have no clue where we are, can you find us?"

"God man, why do you always have to get into trouble? Yeah I can track you, give me a minute, how bad is she?"

"I don't know, it's kind of in her Stomach or below kind of. I'm not sure."

"Okay, you're going to have to get a look at it, apply pressure and keep her awake, We've got your location, and we'll be there soon."

"Thank you." And they hung up. He looked over to Kate and cringed, she was going to kill him, but he had to take her dress off.

He knelt down beside her again, and she attempted her classic Beckett look.

"What's going on, are they coming to find us?"

"Yeah, About that, Uhm, good news or bad news first?"

"Good news."

"You always take the bad news first, then the good news seems better."

"Fine, Bad news."

"No, you said good news I'll give you good news."

"Castle!" She yelled. "Just give me some kind of news.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to keep you awake and not panic…y"

"Okay, thank you, just please, what's going on?"

"So, good news is, they're on their way and they'll be here soon with an ambulance and the whole team. Bad news is, I have to find your wound and apply pressure so, I have to kind of, well, take the dress off."

"Excuse me what? No, Castle no."

"Kate, I have to, I have to apply pressure so you don't die, and I can't do that if I can't see where the wound is."

Kate rolled her eyes, she knew something like this would happen. She was starting to feel light headed and things were getting hazy. She had no other option. She let out a grumbled yell and glared at him.

"Fine, Castle, help me up then."

"No, you stay there, I'll figure this out." He started to pull at the zipper "I'm so sorry Kate."

"This is not how I wanted this to happen." She grumbled out.

He laughed, "Trust me, me neither."

They pulled her out of her dress and sat her upright in his arms. Rick tried his best to look away from her until she took some of the dress to cover herself. He took the end of the dress and pressed it over the bullet hole in her abdomen, she let out a soft cry and he held her closer.

"I'm sorry Kate." He whispered into her ear.

She was getting pale, she started to sweat and her makeup was running a bit. A little sob escaped her mouth and she buried her face in his chest, unable to look at her blood running down her side.

"Hey, you're going to be fine, I know it. You can't leave me now, not yet."

She was dozing in and out of consciousness when she heard sirens wailing in the distance, closer and closer they came, until she was being lifted up and she jolted awake.

"Rick!" She yelled. He was right by her side, holding her hand. She looked at him, her looked as if he had been crying some, he was scared, but so was she. Kate was just glad she had him here with her.

"Kate Beckett, you scared the shit out of me."

She smiled at him, he looked so cute when he was nervous, why the fuck does he have to look so cute when I'm dying? She thought."

The EMT looked to Castle "The bullet didn't hit any major organs, but she has lost a lot of blood, we have to get here to the hospital stat."

"Where are Ryan and Esposito?" Kate struggled to say.

"They're at the scene trying to find something to catch this guy."

She just nodded to him, she was feeling queasy and couldn't find the will to stay awake.

"Don't fall asleep, please." He was holding her shoulders, shaking her a little, but she couldn't feel him. "Come on Kate, stay with me, don't you die on me."

She opened her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows at him, classic Beckett look, she was so cute even when hit by a bullet.

"Rick." She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"Kiss me."

He looked at her sternly "No."

She tried to make a confused and slightly angered face, but failed. "Why the hell not?"

"If I kiss you, I'm giving you permission to go, I kiss you and you've got what you need to die."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Vane, party of one."

"Hey, it's true, isn't it?"

She just glared at him and chuckled, but it hurt for her to laugh.

"Shh, you're going to be okay, just try not to hurt yourself kid." He said and smiled. "I'll kiss you when you make it through this."

"When?"

"Why so negative? Come on, you're fine, you're going to make it out of here and be out catching bad guys in no time."

She threw her hands to her wound I pain and yelped. "God Damn that hurts" Another sob made it's way out and a small tear rolled down her cheek, Rick pressed his thumb on it and looked into her eyes.

"I look like hell" She exclaimed

"You look beautiful."

The ambulance flew into the hospital entrance and immediately started carting her inside where she could be examined and fixed up right. By this time Kate was back drifting in and out of consciousness, not even noticing her entire transport. The only time she was alert was when she had to let go of his hand, she got frantic and angry and demanded him by her side. Of course he was right there with a joke about how she was always this bossy.

"Come on Kate, stay with us. You're going to be okay, come on, just stay with us here." The Doctor were saying pulling her cart through the halls, Castle was right there running along side them.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there with us, you'll have to stay out in the waiting rooms."

"No, he comes with me." Kate managed to say.

"I'm sorry Detective Beckett, but he can't go in there."

"Kate, it's okay, I'll be right out here, but you give them hell in there. I'll be right in here with that kiss." He winked at her and they pulled her through the white double doors into the room that decided both Kate Beckett and Rick Castle's fate.


	8. Summerboy

**Hey everyone! How's life? Well I thought we'd explore Rick and Kate's relationship a little more in this chapter. We'll get back to the evil creepy man soon, but I've been having some trouble getting into the dark scary cavern that is him. So the updates will be somewhat scattered. I'm sorry. =[ Well here is the new installment of Roses have Thorns they Say: Summerboy. Ohh I don't own Castle.  
**

* * *

Kate woke up at 3 AM, she was in a hospital room laying in bed. All around her were flowers and cards from friends, family and co- workers and next to her, sleeping in probably the most uncomfortable chair ever, was Richard Castle. She tried to sit her self upright and felt a shooting pain in her abdomen, Kate clutched her stomach and looked down at her new scar. She was still in a great deal of pain, but she slowly pulled herself out of bed and towards Rick.

"Truth or dare." She whispered into his ear.

He sighed happily, still dreaming. "Dare"

"I dare you, to kiss me." Kate said, nibbling on his earlobe.

He jolted awake and looked at her. Even in a hospital gown she was beautiful. "You're awake." He exclaimed.

She smiled at him, "Yeah, you were right, I should listen to you more."

"Can I get that in writing please? I was right, Hmm, I never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth."

"Well I'm certainly glad you were right, or else I'd be dead."

"Very true, and you're no fun dead. Now, I think I owe you something." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Technically I just dared you, now if you, Richard Castle want to go back on a dare, well I might just have to ruin your reputation."

"Me, go back on a dare, I don't think so," he sat upright in his chair "Now get over here."

He placed his hands on her hips, making sure to avoid her wound and pulled her close to him. She sat on his lap as he intertwined his hand in her hair. They gazed longingly into each others eyes and leaner closer into each other.

"I've wanted this for so long." She said to him.

"You have no idea."

Their first kiss was soft and romantic, his lips touched hers cautiously. She kissed back placing a hand behind his neck and caressing his face with the other. She had never imagined how wonderful this would be. Of course it had to be good, it was Rick Castle, and she had wanted him bad for so long, but this, there were no words to describe how it felt. She could use the hundreds of cliché expressions, magical, electric, sparks were flying, she saw fireworks, she was walking on a cloud, all of them added together were not enough.

Things heated up quickly, before they knew it Kate was straddling Rick on the chair, with anyone else this would be awkward, with him, it felt pretty normal. Rick was feeling her up under her hospital gown, being rewarded with small moans and gasps from Kate. Slowly he started to pull at her gown, inching his hands underneath. Kate giggled as his fingers trailed along her skin.

"Rick, we're in the hospital."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Kinky" Then continued his assault on her mouth. Their tongues danced together, a ballet of passion.

"Truth or dare Kate?"

"Truth."

"Truth, okay, well, I really want to know, how far you want this going right here."

Kate blushed, it still hadn't really hit her that they were doing this. "I gotta say, even though this is really hot, and kind of turning me on, I think maybe we shouldn't get busy until I'm not in this gown anymore."

"I completely agree, but I gotta say, you look kinda sexy in this thing."

"Shut up." She said and planted her lips back on his. At that moment a nurse walked into the room to check on Kate.

"Excuse me, the patient is not suppose to out of bed, and she is most definitely not suppose to be participating in this kind of vigorous activity."

She ushered Kate back into bed and gave her a quick sly smile.

"Mister Castle, you can stay here tonight, but please, keep Detective Beckett calm and In bed, alone." She chuckled and walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

"You know you don't have to stay here, I'm sure that chair isn't the best place to sleep."

"Don't be ridicules, I want to be here. Especially so because all those sleeping pills and pain killers are going to kick in and you're going to get loopy soon."

"The Pain killers kicked in a while ago, The nurse said I'd be in way more pain once they wear off. So not looking forward to that."

"Well I can always sneak you some unauthorized pain killers, are you a tequila girl or do you prefer vodka?"

"Shush, I'll be fine. But Vodkas good with me."

Rick laughed and got up to walk around the room.

"So you're feeling alright, you don't need anything, fluffier pillows, better sheets, a rainbow pony?"

"No, I'm fine, but sleepy. Thank you though."

"Get some sleep kid." He bent down and kissed her once on the head and a light kiss on her lips. She kissed back and could feel him smiling into her lips.

"You too, we're going to have a big day tomorrow."

He looked at her puzzled.

"This case. The Creepy man following us trying to kill me, who's a terrible shot by the way."

"Well that's a good thing, or else you'd be dead."

"I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, I'm happy to be alive right now."

"Are you really, and why is that Miss Beckett?" He smiled at her.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Rick Kissed her one last time and went to get comfortable on the chair.

"Good night." He said to her

"Night."

Not far away, in a black Oldsmobile Alero, waited a man so ready to kill it itched. His whole body twitched and ached from the need to be free of her, of Kate Beckett. He hadn't killed her yet, and his plan backfired, he had brought them closer together. This really wasn't fair, Nikki Heat, such a whore, Richard Castle should be writing about someone powerful and strong, he should be writing about him. He said he would, a book signing four years ago, he had told him that his life sounded so interesting, that if he weren't writing about Storm then he'd have himself the perfect character. But no, he turned him down, said he had something else up his sleeve. Richard Castle had a character that amazed even himself, and when he saw who it was, a stupid woman detective in love with him, he was furious. This needed to be stopped and a true, heroic, rightful character should be born, but now he just had to settle to be a villain.

"_Kenny Beat has been born." _

He carefully placed the note on the chest of the victim and signed it to Richard Castle. It wouldn't be long now, he thought. Soon the police would be here and they'd be one step closer to making me a star. _Rick Castle will be sorry, once his beloved Kate is gone, but he'll see she was wrong and bad and everything that he didn't need. And he'll see that I am what he needs. _


End file.
